amor verdadero, pero muy oculto
by Yoru no luney
Summary: trata de un chico nuevo que llega a una escuela secundaria en este caso es gaara no mencionare el nombre de la escuela pero es de Mexicali en tercer grado, cono se una chica de cabello castaño obscuro chino que es luney , quien le dice lo que es el amor y que siente cundo esta nervioso/a y cosas así, reta a un chico a jugar basquetbol ,el cual es el amor platónico de luney.
1. Chapter 1

**Amor verdadero, pero muy oculto.**

**Nota del autora**: como verán soy nueva en esto, no se mucho sobre escribir historias pero e llevado hasta el máximo mi imaginación comparándolo con suceso que quisiera que me pasaran en esta historia hay un personaje que no existes se llama luney, y a otros personajes que menciono para ocultar las entidades de esas personas (invente los nombres )son: edetsu, arula, nitseri, zuki, nashi, y totsuro, y agregue personajes que son de un programa llamado "naruto", en realidad solo menciono a uno y ese es **sabaku no gaara** , como verán es mi personaje favorito. Espero que les guste, si ven algún error comenten por favor.

**Síntesis o resumen de la historia:** trata de un chico nuevo que llega a una escuela secundaria en este caso es gaara ( no mencionare el nombre de la escuela pero es de Mexicali) en tercer grado, cono se una chica de cabello castaño obscuro chino (que es luney) , quien le dice lo que es el amor y que siente cundo esta nervioso/a y cosas así, reta a un chico a jugar basquetbol , el cual es el amor platónico de luney, edetsu , y siempre asido molestada e insultada por totsuro(amigo de edetsu), luney siempre esta rodeada de sus amigas, arula, que es con la que mas platica, nashi, nitseri, zuki, con las que normalmente se sienta en clases, gaara empieza ser cizañado por totsuro, el cual hablaba muy mal de luney, pero gaara no le toma importancia a lo que decía totsuro , porque a el no le interesa lo que dicen los demás sino lo que el crea de esa persona y edetsu se convierte en su rival de clase por la contestación de gaara en la primera conversación que ellos tienen al principio de la llegada de gaara al salón de clase. Sin querer topan de frente y se miran fijamente, y es cuando ambos empiezan a sentir algo por el otro. Un día en educación física luney y sus amigas estaban jugando basquetbol , y a edetsu se le da el balón para la cancha donde esta luney, la llama diciendo le que le pase el balón de basquetbol , ella selo da en las manos, gaara los observaba , y este se empezó a sentir un poco enojado y extrañado por la escena llaque luney y edetsu no se hablan en clase desde hace dos años , gaara lo reto a un partido de basquetbol, edetsu no lo pensó y acepto el juego, claro que gaara fue el ganador, edetsu fue humillado por el nuevo y se retiro a la siguiente clase, gaara se sentó en las gradas de la cancha de basquetbol, llego luney y empezaron a platicar y es cuando gaara le pregunta a luney que es el amor y todo eso, de un momento a otro se besan, despertando sentimientos en gaara.

Espero que les guste y comenten por favor.

**Amor verdadero, pero muy oculto.**

**Luney narra.**

**Era un día cualquiera, llegue a la escuela y yo estaba platicando con mis amigas.**

**Luney: pues si, pero se pasa!**

**Arula: pero ya ni modo…. Es tarea y cuenta para la calificación.**

**Luney: pues si, pero se pasa!**

**Arula: ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha… ay luney ha ha ha h**

**Luney: no te rias de mi! ¬/¬**

**Arula: ok pues ya (susurro) ha ha ha ha**

**En eso llega nitseri y zuki**

**Nitseri: hola chicas! n.n **

**Luney y arula: hola!**

**Zuki: oigan dejaron tarea? **

**Luney: si, de ingles je je je**

**Arula: porque no viniste el viernes?**

**Zuki: por la alergia y porque me quede dormida **

**Arula : ha ha ha ha ha… **

**Nitseri: y la changa (nashi) fredi la borrega (asi medesian por mi pelo chino y por un sueter de rays de rojo con negro)**

**Luney: ¬.¬ pues ahí viene atrás de ti**

**Nashi: hola! **

**Zuki, arula, nitseri y luney: hola!**

**Empezaron alegar de la tarea y como siempre se empezaron a reír de mi. En eso llega un chico nuevo: de ojos verdes acu amarina, pero claros, de cabello rojo color sangre, con muchas ojeras. Su piel era blanca y pálida, tenia cuerpo de deportista pero no mucho, cargaba una guitarra con su forro en la espalada con ti mochila , estaba desfajado y usaba una camisa de ret de tres cuartos debajo de la escolar de botones, volteaba para todos lados, no sabía adónde ir. Tan inexperto en el amor no hablaba con chicas más que con su hermana (temari., un personaje del programa de naruto), Arula lo miro y me dijo ami:**

**Arula: luney. Ya vistes quien llego? (medijo con picardia en su voz)**

**Luney: ash… quien.. edetsu? ¬.¬**

**Arula: no!, es alguien nuevo, mira voltea**

**Luney: a ver si es sierto. ¬.¬**

**Cuando voltie a mi izquierda vi a un chico de cabello rojo sangre, de ojos verdes acua hermosos y guapísimo, voltie con arula.**

**Luney: maldita sea ¡!**

**Arula: que pasa? O.O**

**Luney: esta guapísimo! 0/0**

**Arula: te dije que te sorprenderías **

**LUNEY: Bueno, dudo que me haga caso.. para que me hago ilusiones.**

**Arula: no se sabe todavía.. a lo mejor si te hace caso .**

**Luney: ay.1 no se ….. no medigas nada… ¬ ¬.**

**Toco el timbre y el chico nuevo se dirigió al salón 7 donde nos dan español, vio a la profe, se acerco a la puerta la abrió y…**

**¿?: Disculpe, buenos días, usted da español al tercero "a"?**

**Profe: si, jove, usted es … Saku no Gaara?**

**¿?: si soy yo, puedo pasar?**

**Profe: si. Claro, siéntate donde gustes **

**Gaara: ok gracias.**

**El chico entro y se sentó en donde se sienta edetsu en medio del salón y casi hasta el final del salón,**

**Las chicas y yo subíamos por las escaleras hacia el salón d español , y yo como siempre soy la primera de las mujeres en entrar al salón , llame la atención de chico nuevo con una de mis carcajadas y mi presencia .. abri la puerta y..**

**Luney: hola profe, puedo pasar?**

**Profe: si, claro pasen.**

**Entre y me senté en mi lugar de siempre, el chico nuevo no me quitaba la vista, me sente y arula ami derecha, después de unos minutos llegaron mis demás compañeros, la clase empeso y la profe lo presento..**

**Profe: buenos días, jóvenes, les tengo noticias, tienen un nuevo compañero..**

**Todos incluyéndome observamos de pies a cabeza al chico nuevo, la profe le dijo que se presentara y que dijera todo sobre él, bueno solo lo que le gusta, de donde es, etc…**

**Gaara: amm.. mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara, tengo 16 años, vengo de Sunagakure, Tokio, Japón. Tengo dos hermanos ms grandes que yo, soy huérfano de madre , toco guitarra, y hago cualquier deporte, y mi cumpleaños es el 19 de enero.**

**Gaara termino de presentarse, fue y se sentó a su lugar. Junto a Edetsu.**

**Edetsu: enserio vienes de Tokio, Japón?**

**Gaara:… si… algún problema?**

**Edetsu: no., Solo curiosidad,…. Que grupos de music te gustan?**

**Gaara:….que te importa.**

**Edetsu: uy…. Que jenio**

**Gaara lo ignoro por completo y no le tomo importancia a su comentario, solo cruzo los brazos y miro al frente, con una expresión seria y fría (común en el) . Edetsu en cuanto Gaara le contesto "que te importa" lo tomo como un enemigo a quien enfrentar.**

**Con las chicas y yo**

**Luney: ay… rula, el edetsu esta guapísimo, pero el tal gaara mas!**

**Arula: ay luney no que no te importaba? 6.6**

**Luney: 0/0 callate!**

**Arula: ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha 6.6**

**Nitsari: oye luney ya te fijastes en el chico nuevo?**

**Luney: ¬/¬ si, ya me fije, está bien chulo verdad?**

**Nitsari: si pero no es mi tipo, es demasiado serio.**

**Luney: ahor que lo pienso tienes mucha razón **

**Arula: ya vez…. A lo mejor el es el indicado, a como lo veo, se ve frio, seco y sin sentimientos.**

**Luney: cállate! Y no empieses O"/"O**

**Arula: ok ya.. ha ha ha ha ha **

**Empeso la clase y el chico nuevo no dejaba de verme pero yo no le tome importancia. Pasaron tres semanas de que el llego, medirijia al salón de química, cuando de repente choco con el de frente.**

**Luney: ay. 0/0 P-p-perdon no me fije l-l-lo siento**

**Gaara: no importa yo tuve la culpa.**

**Luney: O/O N-No yo fui la que no me fije .**

**Gaara: como sea, vamos al salón.**

**Luney: ok u.u (pensando) " que serio es, aun intentándose disculpar es frio y cortante"**

**Gaara: (pensando) " que linda es Luney y más cuando se sonroja, pero no creo que me haga caso, ell es demasiado alegre y dulce comparación de mi"**

**Entramos al salón y yo fui con mis amigas, el no dejaba de verme, Totsuro (uno de los amigos de edetsu) llego con gaara y le empesgo sacar platica pero él no asía caso .**

**Totsuro: oye te gusta luney? No le hagas caso, es una tonta .**

**Gaara: ….. y qué?...**

**Totsuro: solo te decía que es una tonta.**

**Gaara:…. Y qué?...**

**Torsuro: ok ya, te dejo.**

**Gaara en cuanto escucho " te gusta luney?" se sintió un poco extraño y no sabía por qué ni cómo explicarlo , pero cuando la insulto (a luney) a sus espaldas le dieron ganas de matarlo con su arena, pero le prometió a temari ( su hermana) que ya no lo aria, pero si le molesto muchísimo.**

**Edetsu y totsuro**

**Edetsu: que te dijo?**

**Totsuro: cuando le dije lo primero me dijo" y que"**

**Edetsu: pero solo eso?, no te dijo algo mas?**

**Totsuro : no nada, creo que le importa muy poco o nada lo que le la gente.**

**Edetssu: (pensando) "creo que será un rival muy difícil, creo que si le gusta luney, por que no le importo lo que le dijo totsuro, será mejor que lo averigüe " ¬ ¬.**

**Pasaron días, semanas y los rumores corrían, me llegaba cada 15 minutos un nuevo chisme y no le tome les tomaba importancia, era viernes, nos tocaba educación física , y había venido el profe, nos puso a jugar básquetbol, ls chicas y yo agarramos el primer balón y nos fuimos a jugar. A los chicos se les fue el balón y toco mis pies.**

**Edetsu: ey!.. luney pásame el balón!**

**Luney: eh? A ok.**

**Edetsu: gracias.**

**Yo solo le sonreí y se lo aventé y gara senos que do viendo un poco enojado y celoso creo y supongo que se pregunto así mismo .**

**Gaara: " qué demonios? Porque le hablo? Que yo sepa no se hablan en clase, porque me enojo? A mi no me gusta luney… o si? Porque siento esto por ella? Porque exactamente ella? Será porque estoy enamorado de ella? Y lo que siento es amor? Pero qué demonios?**

**Edetsu lo miraba con una sonrisa pintada en los labios , y él lo miraba frunciendo el ceño.**

**Gaara: edetsu! Te reto a un partido de básquetbol,… solo tu y yo**

**Edetsu: de cuerdo, el que llegue a 10 puntos primero gana **

**Gaara: de acuerdo, que escoges balón o canasta?**

**Edetsu: balón.**

**Gaara le paso el balón a edetsu y empezó el juego, a mi me llamo la atención todos los chicos de mi salón que estaban rodeando la cancha de basquetbol, me de tu ve un momento para ver qué pasaba.**

**Arula: que pasa luney?**

**Luney: mira, que demonios están haciendo los chicos?**

**Mnitsari: creo que es edetsu y gaara jugando un partido entre ellos.**

**Nashi: que extraño. Ellos jugando? No puede ser posible.**

**Luney: ya lose pero me mata la curiosidad, vamos a ver?**

**Nashi, Arula, Nitsari : si, vamos?**

**Nos fuimos acercando lentamente caminando.**

**Edetsu y Gaara**

**Edetsu: qué? , ya te cansstes?**

**Gaara: no, aun no, te ganare, sabes?**

**Edetsu: eso lo veremos**

**Gaara se fue acercando a la canasta muy rápido, edetsu le pone el pie asiendo que gaara callera al piso y se raspara un brazo**

**Edetsu tomo el balón y lo metió en el aro, empatando el partido 9 a 9.**

**Edetsu: aww.. lo siento te dolió ( tono burlón)**

**Gaara no dijo nada , frunció el seño, se levanto y agarró el balón, se fue moviendo rápidamente , edetsu, le quiso volver a poner el pie pero Gaara no lo dejo y se lo puso a él, para que esta vez edetsu callera al piso , se raspo mas edetsu que Gaara. Gaara a noto otra canasta ganando el partido, frunció el ceño y con una sonrisa pintada en los labios.**

**Gaara: aaww… lo siento, te dolió? (en tono de burla )**

**Cuando termino la oración soltó una pequeña carcajada, edetsu lo miro furioso, porque perdió contra el chico nuevo al frente de todos, Se levanto del piso, tomo su mochila y se fue a la siguiente clase. No alcance a ver el partido pero si cuando edetsu se fue.**

**Luney: abra perdido edetsu?**

**Arula: yo creo que si, mira como se fue.**

**Luney: a si?, oiye yo me quedo ahorita las alcanso.**

**Arual: ok bey**

**Todos se abian ido y gaara y yo nos que damos solos, el se estaba secando la cara con su camiseta y después tomo un trago de agua, estaba sentado en las gradas que estaban ahí, yo llegue y me sente a su izquierda tomando un poco de agua.**

**Luney:y eso que retaste a edetsu aun partido ¿**

**Gaara: me provocó y lo rete**

**Luney: ah… ok, entiendo**

**Gaara me volteo a ver, con la mirada bajay un poco sonrojado y lo vi algo nervioso;**

**Gaara: oye… ommg….. Este… luney… tu… sabes ….. Que es el amor?**

**Yo lo mire sorprendida y un poco sonrojada. Sus pire y conteste.**

**Luney: bueno,, el amor es… un sentimiento que sientes por una persona, quieres estar cerca de esa persona, protegerla, cuidarla, etcétera.., te gustan sus defectos, sus virtudes, todo de esa persona, y no te importa lo que digan o piensen los demás . la quieres sobre todas las cosas, y la aceptas tal y como es esa persona, bueno… eso para mí es el amor. Cuando estas cercas de esa persona, te sientes nervioso y algo avergonzado, los nervios son: como un vacio en el estomago, bueno eso creo.**

**Baje mi cabeza un poco triste, el lo noto.**

**Gaara: que pasa? A ya veo, te hirieron hace mucho tiempo.. Cierto?**

**Luney: si, pero preferiría no hablar de eso**

**Gaara: L-l-lo siento, no debí preguntar.**

**Luney: n-no importa, de todos modos yo no puedo hacer nada para arreglar eso porque ya paso **

**Gaara: de cuerdo, solo te queda vivir tu presente y se puede tu futuro.**

**Yo lo mire sorprendida, después de todo el me comprendía, el sabia como me sentía….. nos miramos por un segundo o muchos, en eso él se sonrojo mucho y yo también, el sin querer toco mi mano por accidente y por eso nos sonrojamos. **

**Narra Gaara**

**Tome su mano, me sentí como ella me explico los nervios no podía creer lo que me pasaba… porque ella? Porque siento esto por ella?, es tan bonita cuando se sonroja, cuando sonríe me ilumina con su sonrisa, es una hermosura.**

**Porque me estoy acercando a ella?, que pretendo hacer? Porque me acerco?, que haré?, la beso o no?, que hago? Es el mismos impulso que siento otras veces?, porque siento esto por ella?, y porque ella?, porque ahora?. La necesidad me mataba, me acerqué mas y mas a sus labios , no podía resistirme, se ven tan suaves y húmedos, cálidos y dulces, su labio inferior llama mucho mi atención, no podía parar, tengo que besarla, el deseo me tortura…..**

**Narra luney.**

**Porque siento esto?, porque se acerca tanto?, que quiere hacer?, besarme? No lo creo , pero se está acercando?, creo que si lo hará…**

**Se acerco a mis labios, estábamos a punto de chocar nuestros labios, cerramos los ojos, fui abriendo un poco mi boca, y me beso, sus labios tan suaves y húmedos invadieron los míos, el empezó por mi labio inferior, en eso tome su rostro con mi mano libre, lo pegue a mí, y me aferre a sus labios, y el hizo lo mismo con los míos, ese beso paso de dulce y tímido a lento y apasionado, no podía separame de él, besarlo era l mejor en ese momento, el introdujo su lengua dentro de mi boca tratando de jalar la mía y morderla con sus dientes, pero no lo logro, en eso sonríe un poco (extraño en el), nos seguíamos besando, toco el timbre y nos separamos lentamente y en cuanto se cruzaron nuestras miradas nos sonrojamos.**

**Gaara: L-lo siento, f-fue un im- im- impulso n-n-no pude evit-tarlo…**

**Luney: N-no importa, yo sentí lo mismo y pues por eso lo correspondí.**

**Gaara sonrió leve mente y le correspondí la sonrisa, nos dirigimos al salón y nos empezaron a preguntar que estábamos asiendo y no contestamos nada..**

**Pasaron los días y totsuro no dejaba de molestar a Gaara..**

**Totsuro: oye gaara sabias que a luney le gusta edetsu?**

**Gaara se enojo muchísimo encuanto escucho edetsu , se levanto, casi hace pedazos a totsuro, lo tiro al piso tomándolo del cuello y apunto de golpear su rostro .**

**Tosturo: no! Espera! No me golpes!, es la verdad!.**

**Gaara: si eso fuese verdad, no me hubiese besado el viernes de la semana pasada.**

**Totsuro: te en gaño!... Mira la!**

**Gaara miro muy confundido a su derecha y me miro a mi besando a edetsu, se levanto del piso, se enfureció tanto, que empezó a llorar, se salió del salón muy decepcionado y me miro con una gran tristeza en sus ojos verde acua, pero el no sabia que el beso fue la fuerza , yo no quería, pero fui obligada, solté a edetsu.**

**Luney: que te pasa, idiota?**

**Edetsu: lo siento solo quería un beso tuyo**

**Lo cachetee y salí tras Gaara.**

**Narra gaara**

**Porque me ara esto?, si ella y yo nos besamos?, porque me siento tan mal? Será porque la amo y me dolió verla con edetsu?, porque siento esto y porque por ella?, porque me sucede esto?, poe fin entiendo algo de ese sentimiento y me pasa esto, ella era la única que me trataba como una persona normal, porque me aria esto? Será que yo solo fui un juego para ella?, porque me siento tan mal,?.. Demonios!**

**Narra luney**

**Porque demonios me besaría edetsu?, no se suponía que él me odiaba?, porque Gaara saldría si del salón?, se abra dado cuenta que edetsu me beso y se enojo?, ayy.. No,… no puede ser, yo le gusto?, maldita sea!. Porque demonios me besas te edetsu?, soy un idiota. Escuche a alguien hablando a mi izquierda, reconocí la voz y vi que era gaara, me escondí y lo obaserve ast que se dio cuenta de mi presencia.**

**Gaara: que quieres? (tono seco, frio y cortante)**

**Luney: Gaara quiero hablar contigo?**

**Gaara: de qué?, de que amas a edetsu?, y solo me usaste calmar tu ansias de un maldito beso?**

**Luney: no! Qué demonios te hace pensar eso? Edetsu es un idiota, yo lo odio!, tu….. tu en verdad…u/u**

**Gaara: habla! Maldita sea! No te quedes callada!**

**Luney: tú en verdad me gustas! Ya! Yo jamás te use!... yo… en verdad te amo! ¬/¬**

**Gaara: …..O/O…. P-P-P pero… porque demonios te estabas besando con edetsu?**

**Luney: el me beso a la fuerza, yo no quería, me obligo.**

**Gaara: es enserio lo que dices? El te obligo?**

**Luney: si, es la verdad.**

**Gaara:….**

**Me acerque a él, me senté a su derecha y le susurre, con un pequeño sonrojo en mis mejillas.**

**Luney: te amo…**

**El vltio a verme directamente a los ojos.**

**Gaara: en serio tu me amas?.**

**Luney: si, no pensé volver a sentir esto por alguien, y pues tu, aunque no con palabras te ganaste mi corazón,**

**Gaara:.. luney… tu también me gustas,… y mucho.. Yo no sabía lo que es este sentimiento.. pero gracias a ti sé lo que es,…. Luney… quieres ser mi novia?**

**Luney: O/O…. me encantaría…**

**Se acercó a mí y me dio un tierno beso en los labios, después del beso, me reglo una de sus sonrisas que tanto me encantan. Yo me sonroje un poco, después lo abrase.**

**Fin**

**Nota del autora:**_ espero que les allá gustado, esto es solo una pequeña probadita de la imaginación que tengo. Como ven, menciono a una tal luney, es un personaje que yo in vebente._


	2. Chapter 2

**Amor verdadero, pero muy oculto.**

**Nota del autora**: como verán soy nueva en esto, no se mucho sobre escribir historias pero e llevado hasta el máximo mi imaginación comparándolo con suceso que quisiera que me pasaran en esta historia hay un personaje que no existes se llama luney, y a otros personajes que menciono para ocultar las entidades de esas personas (invente los nombres )son: edetsu, arula, nitseri, zuki, nashi, y totsuro, y agregue personajes que son de un programa llamado "naruto", en realidad solo menciono a uno y ese es **sabaku no gaara** , como verán es mi personaje favorito. Espero que les guste, si ven algún error comenten por favor.

**Síntesis o resumen de la historia:** trata de un chico nuevo que llega a una escuela secundaria en este caso es gaara ( no mencionare el nombre de la escuela pero es de Mexicali) en tercer grado, cono se una chica de cabello castaño obscuro chino (que es luney) , quien le dice lo que es el amor y que siente cundo esta nervioso/a y cosas así, reta a un chico a jugar basquetbol , el cual es el amor platónico de luney, edetsu , y siempre asido molestada e insultada por totsuro(amigo de edetsu), luney siempre esta rodeada de sus amigas, arula, que es con la que mas platica, nashi, nitseri, zuki, con las que normalmente se sienta en clases, gaara empieza ser cizañado por totsuro, el cual hablaba muy mal de luney, pero gaara no le toma importancia a lo que decía totsuro , porque a el no le interesa lo que dicen los demás sino lo que el crea de esa persona y edetsu se convierte en su rival de clase por la contestación de gaara en la primera conversación que ellos tienen al principio de la llegada de gaara al salón de clase. Sin querer topan de frente y se miran fijamente, y es cuando ambos empiezan a sentir algo por el otro. Un día en educación física luney y sus amigas estaban jugando basquetbol , y a edetsu se le da el balón para la cancha donde esta luney, la llama diciendo le que le pase el balón de basquetbol , ella selo da en las manos, gaara los observaba , y este se empezó a sentir un poco enojado y extrañado por la escena llaque luney y edetsu no se hablan en clase desde hace dos años , gaara lo reto a un partido de basquetbol, edetsu no lo pensó y acepto el juego, claro que gaara fue el ganador, edetsu fue humillado por el nuevo y se retiro a la siguiente clase, gaara se sentó en las gradas de la cancha de basquetbol, llego luney y empezaron a platicar y es cuando gaara le pregunta a luney que es el amor y todo eso, de un momento a otro se besan, despertando sentimientos en gaara.

Espero que les guste y comenten por favor.

**Amor verdadero, pero muy oculto.**

**Luney narra.**

**Era un día cualquiera, llegue a la escuela y yo estaba platicando con mis amigas.**

**Luney: pues si, pero se pasa!**

**Arula: pero ya ni modo…. Es tarea y cuenta para la calificación.**

**Luney: pues si, pero se pasa!**

**Arula: ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha… ay luney ha ha ha h**

**Luney: no te rias de mi! ¬/¬**

**Arula: ok pues ya (susurro) ha ha ha ha**

**En eso llega nitseri y zuki**

**Nitseri: hola chicas! n.n **

**Luney y arula: hola!**

**Zuki: oigan dejaron tarea? **

**Luney: si, de ingles je je je**

**Arula: porque no viniste el viernes?**

**Zuki: por la alergia y porque me quede dormida **

**Arula : ha ha ha ha ha… **

**Nitseri: y la changa (nashi) fredi la borrega (asi medesian por mi pelo chino y por un sueter de rays de rojo con negro)**

**Luney: ¬.¬ pues ahí viene atrás de ti**

**Nashi: hola! **

**Zuki, arula, nitseri y luney: hola!**

**Empezaron alegar de la tarea y como siempre se empezaron a reír de mi. En eso llega un chico nuevo: de ojos verdes acu amarina, pero claros, de cabello rojo color sangre, con muchas ojeras. Su piel era blanca y pálida, tenia cuerpo de deportista pero no mucho, cargaba una guitarra con su forro en la espalada con ti mochila , estaba desfajado y usaba una camisa de ret de tres cuartos debajo de la escolar de botones, volteaba para todos lados, no sabía adónde ir. Tan inexperto en el amor no hablaba con chicas más que con su hermana (temari., un personaje del programa de naruto), Arula lo miro y me dijo ami:**

**Arula: luney. Ya vistes quien llego? (medijo con picardia en su voz)**

**Luney: ash… quien.. edetsu? ¬.¬**

**Arula: no!, es alguien nuevo, mira voltea**

**Luney: a ver si es sierto. ¬.¬**

**Cuando voltie a mi izquierda vi a un chico de cabello rojo sangre, de ojos verdes acua hermosos y guapísimo, voltie con arula.**

**Luney: maldita sea ¡!**

**Arula: que pasa? O.O**

**Luney: esta guapísimo! 0/0**

**Arula: te dije que te sorprenderías **

**LUNEY: Bueno, dudo que me haga caso.. para que me hago ilusiones.**

**Arula: no se sabe todavía.. a lo mejor si te hace caso .**

**Luney: ay.1 no se ….. no medigas nada… ¬ ¬.**

**Toco el timbre y el chico nuevo se dirigió al salón 7 donde nos dan español, vio a la profe, se acerco a la puerta la abrió y…**

**¿?: Disculpe, buenos días, usted da español al tercero "a"?**

**Profe: si, jove, usted es … Saku no Gaara?**

**¿?: si soy yo, puedo pasar?**

**Profe: si. Claro, siéntate donde gustes **

**Gaara: ok gracias.**

**El chico entro y se sentó en donde se sienta edetsu en medio del salón y casi hasta el final del salón,**

**Las chicas y yo subíamos por las escaleras hacia el salón d español , y yo como siempre soy la primera de las mujeres en entrar al salón , llame la atención de chico nuevo con una de mis carcajadas y mi presencia .. abri la puerta y..**

**Luney: hola profe, puedo pasar?**

**Profe: si, claro pasen.**

**Entre y me senté en mi lugar de siempre, el chico nuevo no me quitaba la vista, me sente y arula ami derecha, después de unos minutos llegaron mis demás compañeros, la clase empeso y la profe lo presento..**

**Profe: buenos días, jóvenes, les tengo noticias, tienen un nuevo compañero..**

**Todos incluyéndome observamos de pies a cabeza al chico nuevo, la profe le dijo que se presentara y que dijera todo sobre él, bueno solo lo que le gusta, de donde es, etc…**

**Gaara: amm.. mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara, tengo 16 años, vengo de Sunagakure, Tokio, Japón. Tengo dos hermanos ms grandes que yo, soy huérfano de madre , toco guitarra, y hago cualquier deporte, y mi cumpleaños es el 19 de enero.**

**Gaara termino de presentarse, fue y se sentó a su lugar. Junto a Edetsu.**

**Edetsu: enserio vienes de Tokio, Japón?**

**Gaara:… si… algún problema?**

**Edetsu: no., Solo curiosidad,…. Que grupos de music te gustan?**

**Gaara:….que te importa.**

**Edetsu: uy…. Que jenio**

**Gaara lo ignoro por completo y no le tomo importancia a su comentario, solo cruzo los brazos y miro al frente, con una expresión seria y fría (común en el) . Edetsu en cuanto Gaara le contesto "que te importa" lo tomo como un enemigo a quien enfrentar.**

**Con las chicas y yo**

**Luney: ay… rula, el edetsu esta guapísimo, pero el tal gaara mas!**

**Arula: ay luney no que no te importaba? 6.6**

**Luney: 0/0 callate!**

**Arula: ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha 6.6**

**Nitsari: oye luney ya te fijastes en el chico nuevo?**

**Luney: ¬/¬ si, ya me fije, está bien chulo verdad?**

**Nitsari: si pero no es mi tipo, es demasiado serio.**

**Luney: ahor que lo pienso tienes mucha razón **

**Arula: ya vez…. A lo mejor el es el indicado, a como lo veo, se ve frio, seco y sin sentimientos.**

**Luney: cállate! Y no empieses O"/"O**

**Arula: ok ya.. ha ha ha ha ha **

**Empeso la clase y el chico nuevo no dejaba de verme pero yo no le tome importancia. Pasaron tres semanas de que el llego, medirijia al salón de química, cuando de repente choco con el de frente.**

**Luney: ay. 0/0 P-p-perdon no me fije l-l-lo siento**

**Gaara: no importa yo tuve la culpa.**

**Luney: O/O N-No yo fui la que no me fije .**

**Gaara: como sea, vamos al salón.**

**Luney: ok u.u (pensando) " que serio es, aun intentándose disculpar es frio y cortante"**

**Gaara: (pensando) " que linda es Luney y más cuando se sonroja, pero no creo que me haga caso, ell es demasiado alegre y dulce comparación de mi"**

**Entramos al salón y yo fui con mis amigas, el no dejaba de verme, Totsuro (uno de los amigos de edetsu) llego con gaara y le empesgo sacar platica pero él no asía caso .**

**Totsuro: oye te gusta luney? No le hagas caso, es una tonta .**

**Gaara: ….. y qué?...**

**Totsuro: solo te decía que es una tonta.**

**Gaara:…. Y qué?...**

**Torsuro: ok ya, te dejo.**

**Gaara en cuanto escucho " te gusta luney?" se sintió un poco extraño y no sabía por qué ni cómo explicarlo , pero cuando la insulto (a luney) a sus espaldas le dieron ganas de matarlo con su arena, pero le prometió a temari ( su hermana) que ya no lo aria, pero si le molesto muchísimo.**

**Edetsu y totsuro**

**Edetsu: que te dijo?**

**Totsuro: cuando le dije lo primero me dijo" y que"**

**Edetsu: pero solo eso?, no te dijo algo mas?**

**Totsuro : no nada, creo que le importa muy poco o nada lo que le la gente.**

**Edetssu: (pensando) "creo que será un rival muy difícil, creo que si le gusta luney, por que no le importo lo que le dijo totsuro, será mejor que lo averigüe " ¬ ¬.**

**Pasaron días, semanas y los rumores corrían, me llegaba cada 15 minutos un nuevo chisme y no le tome les tomaba importancia, era viernes, nos tocaba educación física , y había venido el profe, nos puso a jugar básquetbol, ls chicas y yo agarramos el primer balón y nos fuimos a jugar. A los chicos se les fue el balón y toco mis pies.**

**Edetsu: ey!.. luney pásame el balón!**

**Luney: eh? A ok.**

**Edetsu: gracias.**

**Yo solo le sonreí y se lo aventé y gara senos que do viendo un poco enojado y celoso creo y supongo que se pregunto así mismo .**

**Gaara: " qué demonios? Porque le hablo? Que yo sepa no se hablan en clase, porque me enojo? A mi no me gusta luney… o si? Porque siento esto por ella? Porque exactamente ella? Será porque estoy enamorado de ella? Y lo que siento es amor? Pero qué demonios?**

**Edetsu lo miraba con una sonrisa pintada en los labios , y él lo miraba frunciendo el ceño.**

**Gaara: edetsu! Te reto a un partido de básquetbol,… solo tu y yo**

**Edetsu: de cuerdo, el que llegue a 10 puntos primero gana **

**Gaara: de acuerdo, que escoges balón o canasta?**

**Edetsu: balón.**

**Gaara le paso el balón a edetsu y empezó el juego, a mi me llamo la atención todos los chicos de mi salón que estaban rodeando la cancha de basquetbol, me de tu ve un momento para ver qué pasaba.**

**Arula: que pasa luney?**

**Luney: mira, que demonios están haciendo los chicos?**

**Mnitsari: creo que es edetsu y gaara jugando un partido entre ellos.**

**Nashi: que extraño. Ellos jugando? No puede ser posible.**

**Luney: ya lose pero me mata la curiosidad, vamos a ver?**

**Nashi, Arula, Nitsari : si, vamos?**

**Nos fuimos acercando lentamente caminando.**

**Edetsu y Gaara**

**Edetsu: qué? , ya te cansstes?**

**Gaara: no, aun no, te ganare, sabes?**

**Edetsu: eso lo veremos**

**Gaara se fue acercando a la canasta muy rápido, edetsu le pone el pie asiendo que gaara callera al piso y se raspara un brazo**

**Edetsu tomo el balón y lo metió en el aro, empatando el partido 9 a 9.**

**Edetsu: aww.. lo siento te dolió ( tono burlón)**

**Gaara no dijo nada , frunció el seño, se levanto y agarró el balón, se fue moviendo rápidamente , edetsu, le quiso volver a poner el pie pero Gaara no lo dejo y se lo puso a él, para que esta vez edetsu callera al piso , se raspo mas edetsu que Gaara. Gaara a noto otra canasta ganando el partido, frunció el ceño y con una sonrisa pintada en los labios.**

**Gaara: aaww… lo siento, te dolió? (en tono de burla )**

**Cuando termino la oración soltó una pequeña carcajada, edetsu lo miro furioso, porque perdió contra el chico nuevo al frente de todos, Se levanto del piso, tomo su mochila y se fue a la siguiente clase. No alcance a ver el partido pero si cuando edetsu se fue.**

**Luney: abra perdido edetsu?**

**Arula: yo creo que si, mira como se fue.**

**Luney: a si?, oiye yo me quedo ahorita las alcanso.**

**Arual: ok bey**

**Todos se abian ido y gaara y yo nos que damos solos, el se estaba secando la cara con su camiseta y después tomo un trago de agua, estaba sentado en las gradas que estaban ahí, yo llegue y me sente a su izquierda tomando un poco de agua.**

**Luney:y eso que retaste a edetsu aun partido ¿**

**Gaara: me provocó y lo rete**

**Luney: ah… ok, entiendo**

**Gaara me volteo a ver, con la mirada bajay un poco sonrojado y lo vi algo nervioso;**

**Gaara: oye… ommg….. Este… luney… tu… sabes ….. Que es el amor?**

**Yo lo mire sorprendida y un poco sonrojada. Sus pire y conteste.**

**Luney: bueno,, el amor es… un sentimiento que sientes por una persona, quieres estar cerca de esa persona, protegerla, cuidarla, etcétera.., te gustan sus defectos, sus virtudes, todo de esa persona, y no te importa lo que digan o piensen los demás . la quieres sobre todas las cosas, y la aceptas tal y como es esa persona, bueno… eso para mí es el amor. Cuando estas cercas de esa persona, te sientes nervioso y algo avergonzado, los nervios son: como un vacio en el estomago, bueno eso creo.**

**Baje mi cabeza un poco triste, el lo noto.**

**Gaara: que pasa? A ya veo, te hirieron hace mucho tiempo.. Cierto?**

**Luney: si, pero preferiría no hablar de eso**

**Gaara: L-l-lo siento, no debí preguntar.**

**Luney: n-no importa, de todos modos yo no puedo hacer nada para arreglar eso porque ya paso **

**Gaara: de cuerdo, solo te queda vivir tu presente y se puede tu futuro.**

**Yo lo mire sorprendida, después de todo el me comprendía, el sabia como me sentía….. nos miramos por un segundo o muchos, en eso él se sonrojo mucho y yo también, el sin querer toco mi mano por accidente y por eso nos sonrojamos. **

**Narra Gaara**

**Tome su mano, me sentí como ella me explico los nervios no podía creer lo que me pasaba… porque ella? Porque siento esto por ella?, es tan bonita cuando se sonroja, cuando sonríe me ilumina con su sonrisa, es una hermosura.**

**Porque me estoy acercando a ella?, que pretendo hacer? Porque me acerco?, que haré?, la beso o no?, que hago? Es el mismos impulso que siento otras veces?, porque siento esto por ella?, y porque ella?, porque ahora?. La necesidad me mataba, me acerqué mas y mas a sus labios , no podía resistirme, se ven tan suaves y húmedos, cálidos y dulces, su labio inferior llama mucho mi atención, no podía parar, tengo que besarla, el deseo me tortura…..**

**Narra luney.**

**Porque siento esto?, porque se acerca tanto?, que quiere hacer?, besarme? No lo creo , pero se está acercando?, creo que si lo hará…**

**Se acerco a mis labios, estábamos a punto de chocar nuestros labios, cerramos los ojos, fui abriendo un poco mi boca, y me beso, sus labios tan suaves y húmedos invadieron los míos, el empezó por mi labio inferior, en eso tome su rostro con mi mano libre, lo pegue a mí, y me aferre a sus labios, y el hizo lo mismo con los míos, ese beso paso de dulce y tímido a lento y apasionado, no podía separame de él, besarlo era l mejor en ese momento, el introdujo su lengua dentro de mi boca tratando de jalar la mía y morderla con sus dientes, pero no lo logro, en eso sonríe un poco (extraño en el), nos seguíamos besando, toco el timbre y nos separamos lentamente y en cuanto se cruzaron nuestras miradas nos sonrojamos.**

**Gaara: L-lo siento, f-fue un im- im- impulso n-n-no pude evit-tarlo…**

**Luney: N-no importa, yo sentí lo mismo y pues por eso lo correspondí.**

**Gaara sonrió leve mente y le correspondí la sonrisa, nos dirigimos al salón y nos empezaron a preguntar que estábamos asiendo y no contestamos nada..**

**Pasaron los días y totsuro no dejaba de molestar a Gaara..**

**Totsuro: oye gaara sabias que a luney le gusta edetsu?**

**Gaara se enojo muchísimo encuanto escucho edetsu , se levanto, casi hace pedazos a totsuro, lo tiro al piso tomándolo del cuello y apunto de golpear su rostro .**

**Tosturo: no! Espera! No me golpes!, es la verdad!.**

**Gaara: si eso fuese verdad, no me hubiese besado el viernes de la semana pasada.**

**Totsuro: te en gaño!... Mira la!**

**Gaara miro muy confundido a su derecha y me miro a mi besando a edetsu, se levanto del piso, se enfureció tanto, que empezó a llorar, se salió del salón muy decepcionado y me miro con una gran tristeza en sus ojos verde acua, pero el no sabia que el beso fue la fuerza , yo no quería, pero fui obligada, solté a edetsu.**

**Luney: que te pasa, idiota?**

**Edetsu: lo siento solo quería un beso tuyo**

**Lo cachetee y salí tras Gaara.**

**Narra gaara**

**Porque me ara esto?, si ella y yo nos besamos?, porque me siento tan mal? Será porque la amo y me dolió verla con edetsu?, porque siento esto y porque por ella?, porque me sucede esto?, poe fin entiendo algo de ese sentimiento y me pasa esto, ella era la única que me trataba como una persona normal, porque me aria esto? Será que yo solo fui un juego para ella?, porque me siento tan mal,?.. Demonios!**

**Narra luney**

**Porque demonios me besaría edetsu?, no se suponía que él me odiaba?, porque Gaara saldría si del salón?, se abra dado cuenta que edetsu me beso y se enojo?, ayy.. No,… no puede ser, yo le gusto?, maldita sea!. Porque demonios me besas te edetsu?, soy un idiota. Escuche a alguien hablando a mi izquierda, reconocí la voz y vi que era gaara, me escondí y lo obaserve ast que se dio cuenta de mi presencia.**

**Gaara: que quieres? (tono seco, frio y cortante)**

**Luney: Gaara quiero hablar contigo?**

**Gaara: de qué?, de que amas a edetsu?, y solo me usaste calmar tu ansias de un maldito beso?**

**Luney: no! Qué demonios te hace pensar eso? Edetsu es un idiota, yo lo odio!, tu….. tu en verdad…u/u**

**Gaara: habla! Maldita sea! No te quedes callada!**

**Luney: tú en verdad me gustas! Ya! Yo jamás te use!... yo… en verdad te amo! ¬/¬**

**Gaara: …..O/O…. P-P-P pero… porque demonios te estabas besando con edetsu?**

**Luney: el me beso a la fuerza, yo no quería, me obligo.**

**Gaara: es enserio lo que dices? El te obligo?**

**Luney: si, es la verdad.**

**Gaara:….**

**Me acerque a él, me senté a su derecha y le susurre, con un pequeño sonrojo en mis mejillas.**

**Luney: te amo…**

**El vltio a verme directamente a los ojos.**

**Gaara: en serio tu me amas?.**

**Luney: si, no pensé volver a sentir esto por alguien, y pues tu, aunque no con palabras te ganaste mi corazón,**

**Gaara:.. luney… tu también me gustas,… y mucho.. Yo no sabía lo que es este sentimiento.. pero gracias a ti sé lo que es,…. Luney… quieres ser mi novia?**

**Luney: O/O…. me encantaría…**

**Se acercó a mí y me dio un tierno beso en los labios, después del beso, me reglo una de sus sonrisas que tanto me encantan. Yo me sonroje un poco, después lo abrase.**

**Fin**

**Nota del autora:**_ espero que les allá gustado, esto es solo una pequeña probadita de la imaginación que tengo. Como ven, menciono a una tal luney, es un personaje que yo in vebente._


End file.
